Phone Call
by Ember411
Summary: Originally written for Marley Jane chapter, but took it out and made it its own. Lark calls Marley and the duo have a special phone call conversations, then Marley later realizes something with Ryder.


** So I was originally going to have this chapter in _Marley Jane_, but after re-reading it I found it to be very M-related, whereas the closet I do M in the story is all the "sexy time" without being so specific. So I decided to make this chapter it's own story and then make_ Marley Jane_ one chapter less.**

**Takes place after chapter 60 in Marley Jane.**

* * *

><p>At home I turned the light on and shut the door behind me and locked it. I kicked my boots and socks off and then I took the wine bottle out of the bag and carried it over to the fridge and placed it inside as well as the other drinks I stole. I went to grab my purse when I felt a few bags inside of it. I held it up and saw that Emily had a few weed joints in one back and some crack in another bag. A few boxes of cigarettes laid at the bottom of the bag.<p>

Hmmm, I did have an urge to smoke.

I took out a joint and used a lighter on the counter to light it up. I held it in my mouth and started smoking it.

It felt amazing, just as it always did. I took out the red wine bottle, poured a glass of it from a nearby tall glass cup, and then placed it back in the fridge before sipping the red win. Wow, it's delicious.

* * *

><p>Sometime after that the phone rang and when I saw the caller I.D I smiled and picked it up. "Larky!"<p>

_"Hey, how's it going?"_

"Oh my God Lark, tonight crazy!"

_"What happened?"_

I proceeded to tell him about the club, including that I had a feeling that the place was going to be shut down for a while, and then how the guy at the liquor store was picking up on me and failed. Lark laughed at that and said he'd love to see me in action doing that.

_"Hey listen, guess who I ran into while I'm here?"_

"Who?"

_"Zandra."_

Zandra? Who is Zandra? "Zandra, who's that?"

_"Zandra? Zandra from your school. Zandra McPherson. Has purple streaks in her hair, but wears a gray beanie hat and has on a dark gray shirt usually with a black sweater and jeans. First name Alexandra."_

"Oh...OH that Zandra!" I smiled. Wow, it's been forever since I've seen her. Last time I saw her was...shit, I forget. We were in my room while Minnie was making dinner and the two of us got high on some weed she had. That was fun. "How is she?"

_"She's fine. Still on the weed, crack and LSD, but that's about it. We're just hanging out and getting high now. How's it there?"_

"Just alone. I have some weed on me now and cigarettes."

_"Sounds like fun. Hey listen, I have a question."_

"Yeah?"

_"Remember when you said if I met a chick here, and wanna do her, pretend she's you? Were you serious? I saw this girl last night who looked a lot like you, but I didn't do anything."_

"Oh no, I meant it. As long as you use protection. I don't want either of us to get some sort of disease."

_"Ah, alright. Just checking. Same here to you."_

"Okay."

_"Any plans for tomorrow?"_

"No, I'm probably just going to hang out here all day."

_"Get as high as fuck?"_

"You know it!" I giggled.

_"Gonna be...you know..."_

"What?"

_"You know...when you're flying and maybe sipping wine...you know?"_

"Lark, speak English."

_"You gonna be naked?" _I heard him chuckle at the end of the line. _"Kind of been thinking about that all day. Ya, know?"_

Quickly I put the phone on speaker and put my glass cup on the table. "Thinking what?" I asked as I made my way towards one of the blinds.

_"You. Wearing nothing."_

"Oh funny, I had a dream last night that we were playing dress up and acting out parts and I was your French maid," I tried to sound as sexy as I could.

_"Oh really?" _He sounded very happy to hear that. _"What happened after that?"_

"Another dream. You made me your prisoner and after forcing me to undress you tied me to the bed and proceeded to punish me. I acted like I hated it, but then liked it, when I really did like it all." I told him as I closed the last blind in the area.

_"Hmmm, we should try that when I come back soon."_

"Oh, I can think of lots of things to do when you come back." I told him. I put the phone back on the counter next to my wine glass. "Tell me again what you've been thinking all day?"

_"You. Wearing nothing." _He answered. _"The smell of your hair, how pretty your face glows naturally, how soft and sensible your skin it with every touch that makes goosebumps,"_

"Sounds about right," I said as I pulled my crop top over my head and tossing it to the side. "Anything else?"

_"Oh just what you look like under your clothes. White or black bra, either one is sexy, and then I'm kissing the exposed skin near the bra as my hands glide behind you and start unhooking the clasps, unless you've already started it, and feeling your skin some more with each finger pressing it."_

"Hmmm," I said as I unhooked the claps of my bra, but kept it on.

_"Then slipping the straps down, slowly,"_

"Yup." I pulled the straps down.

_"Then finally pulling it off completely, throwing it far from us, and gazing at that beautiful bare chest with those perky breasts that harden as soon as the cold hits them. They're mine. Those breasts, those nips, they're mine. OK—yours, but they're mine to enjoy for whatever pleases me."_

My chest became bare, cold invisible air made my breasts perk and harden. "That's so fucking naughty."

_"You swearing is naughty. After kissing you hard on the mouth and all over your face, I start kissing your chest and making sure I give special attention to the twins, licking and sucking and biting gently, just all of it per twin. If you have a dress on I pull the dress down, but say your in a skirt or shorts, then I get to slide my hands down your toned stomach and reach for the waist. Meanwhile my lips kiss your toned stomach all over the place."_

"I can kinda feel you doing that. It's strange."

_"Huh, interesting. Well then I just kind of rub your waist for a while, hearing you moan my name, before unbuttoning your shorts or, sometimes, skirt with a button on it. I pull the bottoms down but leave your underwear on, seeing your face as you feel yourself becoming naked with someone your comfortable with and being so vulnerable."_

Alright, that was pretty fucking hot. I felt myself become wet between the legs as one of my hands rubbed my right breasts, playing with the harden nip. "Hmmm, okay." I slightly moan.

There was silence on the other end for a minute before Lark continued. _"Damn it Marley, I had to get undressed now just thinking like that."_

"Are you hard?"

_"Yep, very hard."_

"Hot. I like that, I can almost feel you on me." I said as I shut my eyes and pictured it. Just Lark and I in the bedroom. Clothes shedding apart and making-out on the bed. I saw Lark and in the flash of a blink, Ryder stood there. His clothes shed off, I remember what he looked like. Every detail about him. Including this scar on his thigh from when he was younger and his neighbors dog jumped on him. I miss Ryder.

No. Stop it. Your with Lark.

_"Marley?" _Lark's voice appeared from the phone. _"Marley, you still there?"_

"Yeah," I said with some breathe. "I'm here."

_"Did you hear what I said?"_

"No, what did you say?"

_"I said after we've made out for a while, touching each other everywhere, leaving my mark on your neck and sucking the twins once more, I finally put my fingers on the waistband of your underwear," _Oh...I could feel that. It was hot. _"Pull them down all the way, through each leg, and finally get them off and tossing them behind me. Finally being able to see the beautiful brunette goddess in all her glory."_

I pulled my underwear off and tossed it to the side, feeling the cold hit my clean/fully shaven womanhood. I felt the wetness in my legs sliding down my inner thigh. "Okay."

_"I keep telling myself the same thing over and over again. That's her body. But that is my body to enjoy. My body to play with, make love too, fuck the shit out of it. It's mine."_

"Naughty boy, this is mine." I said.

_"Marley I have another question, it's a small one."_

"Sure."

_"Did you undress yourself while I was talking about my daydream right now?" _The way he said it I could picture a smirk on his face. _"Well were you?"_

"Uh huh," I smiled. "I had you on speak and every time you said something, I just followed along."

_"That is so fucking naughty...Shit I wish I was there right now. I'd screw you on the floor right now, in the kitchen, the bathroom tub, the bedroom, just everywhere in that apartment."_

"Come home soon. The sooner you're home, the sooner we can fuck."

_"I know. I know...guess I'll just do myself tonight...ever tried it?"_

"No...not really."

_"My phone is dying, crap, alright do this. Look it up and try to do it, I suggest with your finger, and think of me."_

"Alright, I'll try." I said. "It'd be better if there was an actual dick here to work with."

_"I'll be back in a few days." _Lark said. _"Call you tomorrow. Goodnight, love you."_

"Love you too, Lark." I said.

* * *

><p>We both hung up after that. I looked up on my phone what he was talking about and found it within a few minutes. Ugh, gross. How did people do this? This had to be the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of, but now recalling to the time I went to that apartment Kurt and Rachel live at; a very drunk Santana told me she did this all the time since Brittany wasn't here and that it was natural.<p>

Well it never hurts to try, right?

I read all the information given and then delete the history page and get up to go to the bedroom, where I'm most comfortable doing this, and get on the bed.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes for a minute just thinking about Lark; his lips against mine and his bare hands kneading my breasts and touching me.<p>

I saw Lark.

But then I saw someone else.

Ryder.

His dark brown silky hair, deep brown eyes and his million dollar smile that always cheered me up. He wasn't even doing anything. He just held me in his arms, hugging me tightly; his cold hand rubbing against my bare back and caressing me gently. Softly whispering a song into my hears.

_"If I was a sculptor, ha, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you," _God his voice was so clear in my head, like he was right here with me. Singing only to me.

_"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world," _Ryder sang. He then softly pressed his lips against my cheeks and sang the last line, _"While you're in the world."_

* * *

><p>I felt myself crying when my eyes opened. Oh shit...I missed him. I want him back. I want Ryder back. I miss everything about Ryder Lynn. The way he looks at me, speaks to me, makes me smile and laughs and is just there for me. Day or night, rain or shine, he's there for me. My love.<p>

I love him.

I put on my bathrobe and left the bedroom. I turned off all the lights in the kitchen and living room, took the wine glass and dumped it.

Tomorrow I decided to go to the alcohol store and sneak in the money that would pay for what I stole. Secretly place it on the counter and leave a note. "What I owed you." and then text Ryder.

Yes. That's what I'll do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is this part. I'll upload the chapter in Marley Jane sometime this week.<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
